


Riju and Zelda's adventures in trying to have a functional and happy relationship.

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Complex Emotions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Lots! Of! Talking!, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Riju and Zelda are both awesome. They need more content both together and apart. So, have some poor quality oneshots.





	1. Zelda likes being tall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time posting. So if you have any thoughts or criticisms I would really appreciate it if you left a comment!

Zelda looked up at Riju. The time had finally come, she had reached her growth spurt and now surpassed Zelda in both size and strength. Zelda did not approve of this.

Gerudo women were tall, very tall. 7 feet at least with a penchant for heels and large hair. They were also the strongest warriors in all of Hyrule, topped only by the hero of time. So, they would cut an impressive figure regardless of their height.

“Enjoying the view, My love?” Riju said coyly, leaning down and placing her arm gently across Zelda’s shoulders.  
She scowled and pushed Riju’s arm off her shoulders. “No, I am not! You grew”

“Well I was bound to eventually,” Riju shrugged and grinned, “I can pick you up now, and spin you around like in those awful books you enjoy so much. I think that is a pretty good thing.”

She seemed surprised but not upset by Zelda’s actions. The princess had always been a little odd and never reacted quite how one would expect, but she had a good heart (and lovely hair, and a soft smile, and a wonderfully sharp tongue). That was precisely why the chief loved her so much.

Zelda’s frown deepened and she crossed her arms, “but I’ve always been taller! I can’t hold you like I used to, and now I have to look up to meet your eyes which I am sure will be an awful bother.”

“So, we’ll snuggle differently and I will get you a stool to stand on when we talk. Or I could pick you up? I certainly have the strength for it and my muscles aren’t just for show,” Riju took the opportunity to flex her arms with gusto, “Honestly Zelda, is it such a tragedy that I have grown?”

Zelda’s mouth opened and closed several times before she relaxed, sighing loudly. “I suppose not, no. It is not a tragedy in the slightest. It will simply take some getting used to is all,” she waved her hands toward Riju, “This is quite the change, but I was being ridiculous I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course, my lovely little vai, but only if you will watch me in the sand seal race tomorrow.”

It was Zelda’s turn to grin “Gladly.”


	2. Late night worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riju is late, Zelda is worried.

            Riju was late. Very, very late. She said she was going to meet Zelda in her room right after dinner. But here Zelda was in Riju’s room, three hours after dinner, with not a clue where she was.

            It wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be a big deal, Riju was a busy person. Running Gerudo town took work and Zelda had no right to keep her from her duties. (though maybe one day she might). She was a foreign vai after all and while technically a princess, she didn’t have much work to do other than diplomacy. And to be quite honest, the whole of Hyrule seemed to agree their princess and her knight deserved a bit of freedom before taking on any more responsibility.

            Still, Zelda worried. She tried to distract herself. She bathed and brushed out her hair. She changed into a nightgown then braided and unbraided her hair into a thick plait at _least_ half a dozen times. She curled up into the sea of Riju’s stuffed sand seals that sat on her bed and read.

            Still worry gnawed at her. Had Riju been hurt? Had she been dragged off to work at this hour? Had she gone out into the desert and simply gotten lost?

            No, no Riju was fine. She would show up any minute and sweep Zelda up into a hug. Then Zelda would say she was worried and Riju would laugh because she was okay. And everything would be alright.

            Zelda fell asleep. It took a while, and she certainly didn’t want to but she was tired so she did.

            Later, Zelda felt warm arms wrap around her waist and someone breathing onto the back of her neck. It was Riju, Zelda could recognize her smell anywhere: sand, sun, and sweat.

            “I am sorry I was late,” Riju whispered into her neck, “I had to work. The Elders think I am getting too distracted.”

            Zelda turned over and grasped Riju’s shirt gently, “I was so worried,” She buried her face into Riju’s chest, “I thought something had happened. Monsters or men, both have caused problems in the past. I feared that perhaps they had again.”

            “you have such little faith, My love,” Riju had started to stroke her hair gently, “I can handle myself well enough in a fight. I can promise you that much.”

            “I know; I know but still. Mistakes can happen, you are mortal as am I.”

            “Yes, but I am not hurt. Not tonight. Let us enjoy this moment now and let the future come as it will. And now I am tired and you must be as well, so let us sleep.”

            Riju had a point, Zelda was tired. So, the two of them fell asleep, intertwined, and very contented with each other.


	3. The blood moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riju doesn't always understand Zelda. But she loves her anyway.

Riju woke up with a start, she heard a massive crash near her balcony. The lamp she had lit earlier had gone out. Instinctively she reached over to check on Zelda but to her horror she wasn’t there. 

She could hear breathing, “Love are you there?”

she didn’t get a response, Riju jumped out of bed and pushed her hair out of her face. She was just about to run downstairs and wake up Buliara, when she crashed into Zelda. She was standing stock still and staring up at the sky. 

Gently Riju placed her hand on Zelda’s shoulder, “Love, are you alright? Why are you out of bed it’s nearly midnight and you have an early meeting…”  
Words died in her throat as Zelda turned to look at her, her eyes were wide and scared. She grabbed Riju’s hand and said “It’s a full moon tonight, I-I’m waiting for the blood moon to rise.”

“Zelda, a blood moon hasn’t risen in over 2 years.” Riju stated quietly, “come back to sleep, I promise everything’s ok. The Calamity’s gone remember?”

“But what if it rises tonight! We still aren’t sure that it’s gone forever. Someone needs to be awake, if all those monsters rise again someone needs to warn everyone!’ Zelda gripped Riju’s arms tightly, her eyes were panicked, “Can you imagine how much damage they could do? If no one’s awake, they could kill link or, or Sidon, or they could kill you! I can’t let the people I love die again!”

Riju didn’t quite know what to say so she nodded. “Ok, ok we can wait together then. I’m not going to leave you alone.”  
Zelda seemed to relax and nodded stiffly, “thank you”

So, they waited. The moon stayed normal and after about an hour Riju gently nudged Zelda, “I think everything’s ok, why don’t we go to sleep?”

“Alright, yes everything seems fine.” Zelda quietly walked over to Riju’s bed and collapsed onto it. Riju climbed in next to her and Zelda snuggled into Riju’s arms.

“Thank you. For waiting with me.” Zelda said.

“Of course”


End file.
